


Beautiful.

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, arin rlly bein a huge softie, i hope beautiful doesn't even sound like a word after you read this, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some mornings you just have to take it slow.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST STORY IVE EVER WRITTEN ON HERE PLEASE BE NICE TO ME. ITS ALSO VERY SHORT JUST BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST ONE.

It was a late morning when Arin awoke to the bed dipping and blankets being tossed aside, seeing Danny upon finally cracking his eyes open a little. He was sat up and still as naked as he was last night. Too bad he was putting on the blue boxers back on. Lame. 

Arin watched quietly as Danny had his back to the bed, stretching so hard that his back arches, lifting his arms and letting out a gentle grunt. He watched as Dan then ruffled his own hair; making the curls loosen up as he dropped his thick locks. Dan just seemed to sit there for a bit, getting up and opening the curtains to get himself refreshed while also checking if anything new was happening out in the quiet neighborhood. Arin hadn't moved the whole time Danny did his little wake up routine, just watching through half closed eyes. Danny was gorgeous. Really, he was. 

In his early forties yet not a gray hair to be found, just beautiful curly locks that kinda just glowed at the ends. His sharp features were so captivating yet he still managed to look so friendly and kind, Arin just wanted to take his face in his hands and squish it, kiss him up all over and show Dan how loved he was; just so he'd never forget. He had a thin yet strong body. Arin remembered how skinny he used to be, so little and delicate looking, but now Dan had put on some muscle which was more good. Arin loved laying his partner down on the bed, memorize everything he liked; how Dan's hips tense up and twitch if you smooched up the right spots, how nicely Arin's hands fit on Dan's sides. How he'd laugh and tell Arin to hush whenever he went on a small rant about how beautiful he was. 

"You're just as wonderful, big cat, if not better.." Dan had told him one night, "You never give yourself enough credit." 

And for how skinny Dan was; the dude had a really nice butt and was surprisingly curvy and soft around the hips. It was nice, all of it. Dan was nice. He could never get enough. 

Danny was so special to him; never in his life had Arin thought that he'd find someone like him, and now Arin was practically addicted to almost everything Dan did, from how funny and kind he was to how he bit his lip every time Arin pulled him close by the belt loops. From how they shared a giggly shower together to how Dan's hands looked while he folded clothes. 

"Oh," A soft and kinda raspy voice pulled Arin out of his thoughts, "Morning, beautiful." 

Arin looked up and saw Dan smiling at him from where he stood near the window, the sun haloed him and highlighted the messy curls along with his signature gentle eyes. There Arin went; staring again. Just in awe that he was allowed to do that however long he wanted. How he could walk right up to Dan, bring his partner's hand up and kiss the silver ring; how that was enough to get the older man to blush and sheepishly laugh about how much of a sap Arin was. 

If Arin could start off everyday with just that, it was all he could ever ask for. 

"Wanna go make breakfast?" The same gentle voice asked as he crawled on the bed to kiss Arin's forehead lovingly.

"Hell fucking yeah I do."


End file.
